Daean (Species)
The Daean people originate from Daenas I in the Gamma Quadrant, but they have been space faring since 1972, and responsible for milestone developments like the FTL Drives or "Shock-drive" which is a replacement for warp using tylium. This has been in use since 2199. Their home planet is Daenas II and nicknamed 'the black planet.' Generally they are peaceful people. Their few wars that dotted history were not fought internally but by outside species that wanted to steal their technology. In 2322 they signed a pact with their biggest threat (at the time) and exchanged technology. They received holo-technology for what was at the time an advanced medical technology. Currently relations with the Dominion are becoming tense as the known galaxy is running out of dilithium and they are going to need an alternative way to travel. *Panyin Ta'bar is the only Daean in the game. Physical Appearance Tall and slender, appearance wise they are not big by most species standards. They have a lifespan of 120-140 years on average. Men are around 140 and women 120. Distant relatives of the Vorta. Similarities can be seen in the large eyes and a similar yet smooth and smaller rib beginning on the upper jaw and extending to a point at the top of their lobe. The rib does not extend into the scalp. Like the Vorta, can discharge energy. The energy (a reddish blast) emits from their palms when startled or scared. The intensity of it varies, depending on the level of fear or how started they are. Only certain members of the species, such as the War Minister, are disciplined enough to use this at will and at a lethal intensity. Religion They are a highly religious society, their literature mostly the fantastical stories that make up their beliefs. Their ships are often times ones named after a prophet or other significant figures. With a singular god, Dahar, and his lover, the mother of all Daeans, Andeade. The Karava is the sacred texts, Andeade’s book. The book is a record of Andeade, the first Daean, and her life and teachings. This is their bible, the written foundation of the Daean life. According to Daean faith, a prophet is born during every 400 year period. They are to direct the Daean people in decisions regarding when Dahar comes back and to prepare them for his return. Religious Rituals *'Maka-na:' a morning ritual done on Daenas II, their homeworld. It is done at sunrise and involves lighting two candles on either side of a window facing the horizon. As the sun comes up, they read a prayer from their Karava to welcome in the new day and keep them from harm. *'Trava:' a similar ritual to the Maka-na but done only by those in space. It’s done before bed and facing the biggest window. Instead of welcoming in the day, it is a prayer to keep the cold death of space for them throughout the night and next day. *'Taelin:' The Daean wedding. Couples are dressed in bright coloring and flanked by their respective parents. A priestess (all religious leaders are female as they are seen as the conduits of Dahar) blesses the union in the eyes of Dahar and weds the couple. *'Javala:' a festival involving dancing, music and show, designed to honor great events such as a new Prime Minister or the birth of an important child. The Beginning of the Daean: Dahar, the creator, sat down one day on a black rock. The rock was hard and hurt his skin, so he knelt down beside it and molded it into a planet. Dahar liked the black planet, but now it wouldn't sit straight. Dahar sat for a thousand years, trying to figure out what to do with the planet and finally decided that he wanted it to be alive. Collecting four stars from the heavens, he melted one and made skin. He melted another into a trillion strands of fire and with two others, crafted eyes. He put these together and looked upon his creation of red hair, bright golden eyes, and fair skin, and fell in love with her. Though, despair filled his heart as he looked upon his lifeless love. Dahar plucked one more star from the heavens and, taking upon himself the star’s power, he held it within his mouth and kissed her, giving her the breath of life. Hence the Daeans were born and, unable to join his love on the black planet, Dahar gave her a child to carry within her and a promise to return to carry her and his children back home. He promised to send messengers ahead, to prepare his family for his return. Category:Species Information